Past Games
VC Catz -- 1999 Rumor circulates that there is a panther roaming the hills around Vista City. Huge cat tracks, the remains of small animals found butchered, a hand full of sightings all keep people on edge and looking. The detectives are pouring over a strange break in, someone went to a lot of trouble to break into a meat market, and then stole very little and left about $2000.00 in strange gold coins on the counter. That evening they are brought a cloaked man. One Diter by name. He is a Leoman, a cat man. They manage it solve the "panther" case, but have another. Diter is very similar (with the exception of species) to Dr. Detier Klaus, a doctor missing for about the same time that Diter claims to have been in the area. A search of The Doctors office turns up a strange unreadable book. Diter claims it to be a spell book he himself lost any years ago. A trip into the hills about VC also finds the place Diter said he first found himself. On the way up they encounter MIB agents that manage to blow the site sky high and the magic Level in VC off the charts. Random events are happening all over the city the Mana Storm. They so fail to stop the magic flow that they make it worse. Two more people from VC-Prime vanish, Panther Walks With Him, the Local Shaman and Sonja Traveler, one of the detectives. In their place are two more people from Diter's family. Leaur, a wife of his and Seleen a daughter of the clan. The wide. The Leomans are staying with the Ashbys as the Mana Storm has things out of hand. The girls are getting out of hand as well as tween-aged Mikki and her BBFs proceed to make a mockery of national security with Seleen. They get more help at the local disabled Veteran's Home in the person of Pappa Joe. Diter using psionic healing skills restores Joe's hands, making him capable of doing magic again. Diter reverses many of the effects of the storm and Joe uses Voodun rites to make people forget. One who is not going to forget is Cindy Crawford the cheetah girl. As the team assembled old friend of Dr. Klaus Dr. Steven Strange and Dr. Jerold Saille are added to the roster They work with Papa Joe and the Indian back up Shaman Standing Bear to find a way to get the lost people on both sides back Diter also uses his psionic abilities to restore Rebeca Stevens, who had a mad science robotic arm. The group moves to Black Lake for a little separation after the public gets wind of the "cat people". Steve turns the table by hiring the worst of the yapping dogs to guard the Leomans' right to privacy. Gene Sylow instead of barking at the B-13 types barks for them. The Indians still with a contact to the other side via Panther Walks with him guard the gate. Meanwhile... Sonja and Panther Walks With Him arrive in the Clan compound of the Samballa clan. They find Dr. Detier Klaus in good condition. They are informed that help is on the way. Before the help arrives PWWH falls into a deep coma after warning Sonja to cooperate with the Greyhawkens. His soul bound on the other side is too far from him. The three people are taken across the Eyrian Empire in a flying ship. They get to see several sights along the way, learning that this world is one of great magic and many different kinds of people. Coran the Golden, and his Grandson Julian the Healer are among them Julian is Sonja's main guide. They switch ships and dive down the gate. On VC-Prime the coming of the ship is waited for. they arrive in Black Lake, The Ashbys are regenerated and rejuvenated, Steve loses his bionic limbs. They load everyone up and after a brief stop to play on the Moon, they arrive in Area 51 for a diplomatic con fab. The basics of a shipwrecked sailor treaty are hammered out. Before the Greyhawkens leave Team Alpha attacks in force attempting to destroy the Starplinker and the aliens. They fail. VC Rats -- 1999 to Present The Mana Storm associated with VC-Catz turns 1000 violent criminals into Rats. Julian turns The Rats back, some forget and turn back again. Ongoing circumstances. VC Bo Peep An Ane from a parallel universe is shot down. Remains of the Ane craft pose a serious threat to Earth and must be removed. She lays low for six months. Team Alpha attacks the Ane Frigate picking her up and gets its legs cut off. VC Meteor Crisis Pieces of the ship from VC Bo Peep threaten the world. Steven Ashby and comrades take highly risky missions into space to stop the falling debris. All missions are successful, but at the cost of Deke Slaton's life, and damage to the shuttle Atlantis. VC Vampire Stalkers Amoral vampire hunters are killing vampires in Vista City. The SIS stop them. Simon Plotnik AKA Samuel Penitent, the stalked vampire and general nice guy is given a new identity by B-13 and a job as the VCPD night desk. VC Babylonian Astrologer -- 2002 Local celebrity Astrologer to the Stars Is taken over by a Babylonian god. The cops become aware of the case when a body delivered itself to the VCPD to report it's murder. Investigation identified the body as Solomon Magistar, an Egyptian national. The trail of the body is traced back to the house of one Nickolus Millennium, local astrologer to the stars. A sordid tale of art theft and the trading of ancient artifacts is uncovered as the police try to track down Millennium on the run. It ends along the coast in a plunge into the water that no one figured on surviving. Millennium himself ended up at the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic in a persistent vegetative state. Cory Acosta and Skip Henkie survived with bruises. The primary artifact of the search, an ancient Babylonian cylinder seal was never recovered. As it was in the possession of Millennium it is feared lost in the sea. VC Moon Shot Steven Ashby conspires and succeeds in getting back to the moon to retrieve a warp shuttle left by the Ane History Scouts. Steve and crew visit Mars, go faster than light and talk Galan into a real first contact. The World is Changed. VC Demonic Bank Robbers Mayor Simons fires the SIS. Shortly thereafter a coven of evil magicians uses a demon to break into a Wells Fargo Bank. The SIS tracks down the clues including a trip to San Diego to ID a tattoo. With the death and insanity toll rising they finally get a break in evidence the Coven was trying to destroy. They find Job, a monk that had escaped the Coven had evidence to put them all away. The also learn the Mayor Simons had made a dark pack with the Coven to win the election VC Ghost Earl Ghost of Earl Harvy a detective killed in the SIS squad room appears to Sonja while McKenzie is getting B-13 training. A medium recommended by Papa Joe allows the ghost to tell it's story and rest. VC Big Foot Evil Nagano tried to scare the NCTA off mount Shasta to search for diamonds based on an old geological report. A small mecha plays Bigfoot. All captured, Nagato denies responsibility and gets off the hook when a VP falls on his sword. No diamonds after all. VC Mini Mill A gang of Rats steals a mini mill via credit card fraud to try and turn guns into artillery pieces they can handle. They get caught. This establishes that independent gangs of Rats are where a good many of the missing people had gone. Mancuso Heights is set up, and Mickey the Rat starts his pamphleteering efforts. VC Lost Dutchman Phoenix An explodes in a NamCor Developments lab. Leads the detectives to a lost and confused Phoenix. She is traced back to Cyberdyne. After much run around by Cyberdyne's ever unhelpful staff the "egg" is traced to a secret Cyberdyne project in the Superstition Mountains and the "Lost Dutchman Mine". B-13 agents arrive to witness the camp obliterated by a second Phoenix. With the help of The Superstitions team the Phoenixes are transported to Black lake and successfully returned to Greyhawke by Helenanna. Cyberdyne takes it on the nose as the responsible party. It is sold to other interests. The case involved the first contact with The Superstitions, another B-13 team. It also helped map out the operations of Team Alpha after the day of reckoning. Two agents were picked up on the road to take the Phoenixes to Black Lake, one spilled his tale of woe. VC Centaur -- 2004 Helenanna, who met Steven Ashby in The Olde Phoenix Inn comes to his home world seeking help for and extra dimensional threat that proves to be robots from a possible VC future of a cyberpunk nature. Steve gets her big guns, a monster is killed in Black Lake and a white supremacist militia attacks the camp. Helenana returns with guns and the two Phoenixes. 2006 -- VC Grave Digger Walking worms are eating bigots. Rene DuBoes has turned herself in to something called a Marchdever. In seeking justice she has gone too far. 2006 -- VC The Devil's Watch An evil pocket watch transports Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver from 1878 to the present. The watch is contained. 2007 -- VC Mother Eater Something is eating Mothers as it moves north. The monster, a bogyman called a Höllekind, a shape shifting thing that can appear as a helpless child is tracked down and killed. The beast's trail leads back to San Diego and a murdered Mexican woman. The Vista City SIS teams up with the Santa Annas to crack the case. It ends in a firefight to the death at the Santa Annas' farm. Coven X is possibly identified as "Team E" recognized by a goathead pendant. They could be associated with the male group that engineered the demonic bark robberies. VC Magic Plague Jeremiah Stubbs Tries to infect magicians with a wasting disease. Sonja Moody warned by her dying Grandmother managed to head off the plague. Karma backlash killed Stubb's family first. He was slain in the desert along with the Deamon that powered him. What Missing Mummy and the Healing wave were side effects. VC What Missing Mummy The mummy of Annarati a 12th Dynasty Egyptian noblewoman and priestess. is missing from Vista City Polytech's little Museum. Yea, she got better. Her husband Akenraten never remarried all his long 53 years. His tomb was known. It was his spell of longing activated by the divine power of Coran that brought her back. VC Warp Technology Rescue the trapped Vulcans from their disabled ship. Russia loses control of an Anti-mater plant and [ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_City,_Russia Star City] (Zvyozdny gorodok) is destroyed. Therilan comes out. VC Election Matters Angelo with the assistance of his computer people bust a possible election fraud. 2008 -- VC Batty Betty Angelo Mancuso finds a bat girl on his lawn. He takes her in and gets some food in her. She has run away from a secret government facility run by The Shop. In the process of discovering The Shop it is revealed that Rusty the Dog is also a Shop creation. Several Shop locations are discovered and more genetic experiments. Angelo manages to get himself over exposed and is retired by B-13. Betty the bat-girl is adopted by the Ashbys. B-13 continues to probe The Shop. 2010 -- VC Alien Crash An alien saucer with body crashes into George Samson's garage. Investigations prove the saucer a fake, and the alien a bad genetic mash up. However Samson gets away with several million dollars in claims and artistic rights payments. It is discovered that Samson and the insurance employee that paid the claim over eagerly are identical. More "Samsons" are found. Clues lead to an abandoned minuteman missile command center. Within are found the Cloning Chambers and the 1990s Grade Artificial Intelligence computer that is running the show. Edmund turns out to be the creation of a Mad Science type. Raymond Carson and a Dr. Jymkill Dare. They set him up to run the cloning chambers. Their purpose in this was never made clear. However they brought in the modern hardware and pushed the machine over the P/D limit. Both men stopped coming. Jymkil Dare was murdered by Raymond Carson. Carson was declared not guilty by reason of buck-nuts crazy and is incarcerated at the Ring Lake Ranch. Therilan examined Raymond Carson. He was not pathologically insane. It is his contention that Dr. Dare was taken over by an alien presence (Vegan Infiltrator) that substantially altered his personality and moral standards. Dare built the cloning chambers and the goat people. The first two didn't work at all, the third lived only minutes. When Dr. Dare stated he need to work on live Human subjects to find out what was wrong, and acquired one (George Samson's wife.) Carson killed him. He went total mad scientist and tried to stab Carson with a knife when Carson was trying to stop him. Carson took the rap rather than reveal what they had been doing. VC China Negotiations Currently playing out. Events, Therilan wishes to stop reaming China before she has to start shooting. The source of the problem being China's not so secret attempt to buy Ane from Kenya. The US President, First Lady and Neil Armstrong get a lift to El Nanth. Scientists are dropped at El Nanth, Aneilogs make an appearance.... Category:Games